Finally
by die-pink-die
Summary: Summary: This idea randomly popped into my head and I'm sure it has been done to death. Partly inspired by the awesome couple of Will/Vince and partly inspired by NY. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

Summary: This idea randomly popped into my head and I'm sure it has been done to death. Partly inspired by the awesome couple of Will/Vince (yes I like them even though I also ship Will/Jack. Weird, I know) and partly inspired by New York's wonderful decision recently. Disregards the second part of the finale and the part where Will and Grace hate each other. In this version, they stayed friends and allowed each other to move forward while still keeping in touch (because I HATED that finale more than I can truly say), and I'm only fast forwarding this a teensy tiny bit (present day).

Finally

Ch. 1: June 21, 2011

For the past few days, Will and Vince had sat glued to the news waiting desperately for any information about the marriage bill working its' way through the system.

They were also trying to shield Ben, their son, from the more derogatory and largely false statements being made in the media and by some lawmakers. Will wasn't sure how much the 5 year old understood about it though. He certainly hoped he wasn't picking up any information from his teachers or classmates.

After they had eaten dinner and Ben was in bed, Vince turned on the TV. Will brought his laptop over to the couch. He cuddled against him, pushing his face into his arm muscles so his next words were muffled.

"Any news?"

Vince sighed.

"The Senate probably won't vote until the end of the week."

Will glanced at him. He knew they both hated this limbo period of waiting and feeling so powerless depending on a group of people whose motivations and interests seemed to change every second.

Will had been researching the opinions of every senator and trying to reach out to the few that seemed willing to listen. He had watched countless protests, ads, and tried to read every argument he could find against marriage equality.

"Can't do anything but wait now, right?" he offered.

Vince nodded and said he was going to bed. He paused at the stairs.

"Will," he began. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Vince wanted to say more; Will could see it in his eyes. There was something stopping him though. Will opened his mouth to encourage him but Vince stopped him abruptly saying goodnight.

Will went to bed soon afterwards, found Vince still awake and softly lay down beside him. Vince grabbed him and cuddled with him like a child seeking its' parents.

"My fierce NYPD detective," Will muttered dryly.

The reply was muffled by sleep.

"Shut up."

A/N: This was going to be a one shot but it really did feel like a good place to break it here; short episodic, sweet. New chappie up soon and the other stories are..in progress!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 June 23-24

Will sat down in his office and sifted through the legal briefs on his desk. His secretary saved him from the onset of eternal boredom by announcing "a Mr. McFarland to see you."

Will smiled. Far from being annoying, it had become a somewhat rare pleasure to see the (slightly) more mature man that had emerged in recent years. He embraced his friend and gave him an affectionate, chaste kiss on the cheek.

Unsurprisingly, the influx of wealth greater than even Karen's had suited Jack extremely well.

Today, his exquisite patterned blue silk McQueen dress shirt worked equally well to show off his taste, eyes, and of course money.

"What brings you here, Jack?"

"Hmmm. I would have thought not seeing my best friend in three weeks would have been enough, Will."

Will cringed. Had it really been that long?

"Oh, Jack. I am sorry. We've been really busy lately."

"Uh-huh. How are the hot cop and the life sized doll you two travel with?"

Jack examined his cuticles as he spoke, and Will had to grin at the turn of phrase. _So Jack, really. _

"We're all doing really well. What about you? How are the clubs these days?"

Jack leaned in close, his eyes shining with gossip. He finally finished the stories of last weekend, only to reveal the exciting events happening this weekend. He promised it was going to be the better than every other weekend.

"...at least that's what this guy at Boy Barn said." Jack concluded an air of authority in his voice.

Will looked at him and was in fact tempted. He hadn't been to a club in ages. He vaguely detected that Jack's voice had moved up an octave or so, a sure sign of his growing excitement.

"Come with me! It'll be awesome."

Jack started rambling. However before Will could mention a single objection, he looked him square in the eye and played his trump card; something Will couldn't possibly worm his way out of. Above all, Will genuinely couldn't stand hurting his friends' feelings. His falling out with Grace had nearly destroyed him.

"After all," he whined slightly, "we haven't seen each other in THREE WEEKS, WILL!"

Will winced. Jack was right.

"I'll call Vince, okay? Just give me-"

"Oh just do it now Big Forehead!"

Will scowled but dialed.

"Hey Vince…yeah, I know…great…of course...were you planning on doing anything tonight? I was going to-HEY!"

Jack had grown impatient and yanked the phone away.

"Jack McFarland here, former actor, current millionaire. Anyhow, I'm inviting you and your boyfriend out tonight."

Will grabbed the phone back at this point.

"Vince? Hi, sorry about that, but do you want to go to a club tonight? It's been a while since we did anything like that."

"Yeah, sure. I'll call to see if Sam is available to look after Ben. See you around 6, love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up.

"I'll see you both at 6 then. Later, Baldy," he wiggled his fingers.

Later that night, Will started to put dinner together while Vince took a shower and Ben did his homework. Jack walked in, carrying a plastic bag. He had changed into a black dress shirt and skintight black pants.

"Nice pants, Jack," Will said dryly.

"Oh you like? Marc Jacobs. Karen only lets me buy FOUR new outfits every week. It's just killing me, Will."

He sighed theatrically and Will patted him gently on the shoulder. Vince walked out of the bathroom wearing a wife beater and blue running shorts.

"What's in the bag, Jack? Any drugs, concealed weapons, or stolen goods?"

"Hey, hey relax. I'm sure it's just some hair gel, more cologne than is socially acceptable and enough condoms to last many men their entire lives. Right, Jack?"

Jack nodded.

After dinner, Will walked Ben next door to the babysitter's and went home to get dressed. It took him about half an hour to change into a nice dress shirt and his favorite pair of slacks. Vince took a little bit longer to get his hair perfect but, as usual, Jack took the longest. When he finally emerged from the bathroom almost 40 minutes later, his hair was gelled to the extreme, clearly with a sparkling component and he had slight liner under his eyes.

"Is it alright? Karen's been trying to teach me how to do it for ages," he said dramatically holding the pencil.

Jack led the way to the club and quickly flashed the doorman a smile that immediately got them into the club. Will didn't ask.

The guys stayed together for a little while while they talked and each had a drink. Jack eventually started dancing with some guy and Will grabbed Vince to do the same.

"Remember the first time we went to a bar together?"

Vince looked at him and started to smile. Will put on a sincere sounding hurt voice.

"You danced with someone else!"

"That you had already had sex with!" Vince said, sounding smug.

"I don't play games anymore," he whispered into Vince's ear.

Vince smiled broadly and pulled him into a deep kiss. The continued to dance, talk and of course kiss all night.

Will giggled loudly as they reentered their brownstone around 3 A.M.

"Shutup, you're gonna wake Ben." Vince said stumbling in behind him.

"Ben isn't here, remember? Spending the night over…THERE!"

He pointed triumphantly at the ceiling despite it being the neighbor on their left.

"C'mon let's get to bed."

Will giggled then looked at him, surprisingly lucid for a second.

"It's three A.M.! When did that happen…and how much did we drink?"

"Enough."

Vince sat down, holding his head in his hands. He had lost count after two beers and quite a few shots. Whenever his class had been empty, jack had magically appeared with a replacement. Bit spooky really. After a few minutes of listening to his boyfriend's chatter, he stood up and pulled him towards their room to sleep.

He woke lazily the next morning. He didn't like spending his days all alone though. He went into the kitchen and found a note from Will.

_Hey, _

_Picked up Ben and dropped him off at school, _

_See you tonight, love you,_

_XO_

_Will _

It was such a small thing but it made Vince smile nonetheless. He put breakfast together and texted Will, asking how he felt after last night. His own head was still slightly throbbing. Will replied that he was fine. Vince shook his head, smiling slightly.

After breakfast, he started the dishwasher and did some laundry. He then went for a walk and grabbed a sandwich from the deli nearby. After folding the laundry and putting it away, it was time to get Ben. He normally spent the afternoons in programs after school but if he was home, Vince figured he might as well pick him up.

"Padre!" Ben screamed excitedly.

Vince grabbed him and gave him a kiss on the top of the head. They went home and he told him to change his clothes. He made him a snack and asked him about his day.

Will come home shortly, rubbing his temples.

"Hi Dad," Ben said happily. They hugged and Vince started to make dinner, happy to enjoy a quiet evening at home.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: June 24-26, 2011

Will poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Vince still sitting at the table. Ben was coloring in his room.

"How was work today?"

"Rough, but that's what water and painkillers are for, right?"

"Or days off."

Will punched him in the arm gently and sipped his wine.

"I'll go check in on Ben."

As it turned out, Ben was getting ready for bed.

"Are you and Padre going to read me a story before bed tonight?"

"Of course, honey. Do you want to wait a while or are you ready now?"

"I just need to brush my teeth and then I'm ready!"

"Okay, go do that and I'll be right back."

Ben raced to the bathroom but Will called him back.

"Hey, don't run! Be careful." He cautioned him.

He shook his head and found Vince still sitting at the table. They walked into Ben's room where he was sitting on the bed eagerly.

"Did you pick out a book yet?"

He nodded and held up _If You Give A Mouse a Cookie…_

Will and Vince looked at each and smiled. Ben was one of their ultimate joys in life. Vince and Will each read a couple of lines from the story, oohing and ahing over the illustrations. At the end, they each kissed Ben and turned off the light.

They each had another glass of wine. Will decided to read while Vince used the internet. Vince went outside without saying anything.

"Everything okay?" Will asked confused.

"Um yeah, just had to make a couple of phone calls."

They continued in silence for over an hour. Vince asked if he could turn on the news.

"Sure."

The next fifteen minutes were chaotic and confusing. First the pretty anchorwoman announced that the newscast was "live from Albany" and mentioned the fight for same sex marriage and in the next second Vince had shouted and gasped.

"I think…yeah, they're voting, Will."

Will stared at him and dashed to the TV himself. They stared open mouthed at the screen. Will clutched Vince like he had just seen a spider.

Vince felt like he was going to be ill. He had built this up in his mind and didn't know what to do if it failed.

The minutes ticked by as the news talked to so called experts and politicians, often cutting to live footage and then debate. Will listened for a few minutes then realized he just didn't want to hear it.

"Let me know what they decide, I'm going to take a sho-" he began.

"Don't move." Vince whispered his voice seemingly stuck in his throat.

Will looked at him; he seemed so scared. He put his hand on his back and rubbed gently. The voting seemed to take forever and when it was over, Will could hardly believe his ears. He felt such a rush of emotion and almost started crying.

"33-29," he muttered to himself. He looked over at Vince. "33-29. Vince."

They hugged and kissed like they would never see each other again. When they finally broke apart, they took a deep breath, turned the TV off, and went to bed.

An entire week passed with the family going about their business as usual.

"Hey Will…Will, get up."

Will sat up in bed. Vince was standing next to the bed with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Ready for a surprise?"

Will looked up at him unsure how to feel. Surprises from Vince ranged from the sweet (a birthday party, this entire house) to the…less than stellar to put it mildly (confiscated stolen gifts, the not so cleaned up basement). He tried to smile back.

Vince held up a brown paper bag, and opened it. Inside were the best pastries from Will's favorite bakery, clear across town.

Will was genuinely touched. He smiled and gave Vince a kiss before settling back in bed and eating his surprise. Vince helped himself to a pastry, pausing before eating it.

"Ready for **another **surprise, babe? This one's better, I promise."

"What?"

What could be better than pastries in bed from his boyfriend first thing in the morning? All doubts assured, he waited in exasperation while Vince finished his pastry.

Vince clearly enjoyed the suspense he was creating and simply looked back at Will innocently.

"Reservations tonight, 8:30, Umbria." He finished triumphantly.

Umbria was one of Will's favorite restaurants. It was also extremely fancy AND extremely difficult to get into at the best of times, let alone a Saturday night.

"8:30 on a Saturday? How did you do that?" He stared incredulously.

"I've had the reservations for a couple of weeks."

Something struck Will as odd about that. His boyfriend was notably a bad planner, forgetful, and disorganized. His planning something this sweet and romantic seemed off but Will brushed it aside.

'What about Ben?"

"He's spending all day with his grandparents. We'll pick him up tomorrow."

"Wow, this is quite the master plan."

Vince smiled, _I sure hope so, _he thought.

Umbria wasn't known for its' romantic atmosphere. However, the pervasive smell of money and exquisite cooking made up for that, at least in Vince's eyes.

They were handed a menu as they sat down. Will's eyes darted around the menu. Vince reached across the table and squeezed his hand gently. They were quickly able to decide on entrees and wine although Vince wasn't sure he'd be able to eat a thing.

"I was just thinking about the first time we met."

Will snorted

"You pulled Karen over for speeding. Not my happiest memory."

"No? How about the day in court?"

Will grinned. "Now you're talking."

Their food arrived and they continued to reminisce. Everything was going perfectly. Vince paid and then suggested they take a walk.

"Why?" Will asked suspiciously.

Vince signed theatrically. "Trust me?"

Vince led the way pretending to wander aimlessly but he knew exactly where to go. They ended up at Lincoln Center in front of the fountain. The exact spot his father had proposed to his mother, a lifetime ago.

"Will, you know I'm a traditional guy. I want the whole deal, you know, and I love you. More than anything."

Will felt like his throat had dried.

"Vince…wh-what are you saying?"

Vince bended down on knee, and took the box he had been holding in his jacket for the past week, out.

"William Pierce Truman, will you marry me?"

Will was silent for a few minutes overcome. When he saw Vince looking at him and completely misreading his expression, his answer burst out.

"Yes, yes, of course. I love you so much."

He grabbed him and they shared a long kiss.

Will pulled back as a thought dawned on him.

"Oh my god…now we have to plan a wedding!"

His eyes wide with surprise, he looked back at Vince who laughed and pulled him into a hug while the fountain continued to splash joyfully behind them.

**A/N: Well, that's it. I know it's horribly cheesey but NY really inspired me. So, go us! I hope it isn't too too saccharine but I mean…it is what it is. So read and review! THANKS! **


End file.
